There is known from international application WO 03 079 319 a support for communication means intended to be worn by a person comprising a bottom portion intended to be connected to the trunk of a person and a top portion intended to hold said communication means above the head of said person.
In this prior art device, the bottom portion is in fact in the form of a backpack connected to the trunk of the person by straps and the top portion is in the form of a tube connected to the backpack.
This tube is intended to carry at its upper end a video screen that can display information intended to be read by the public in the vicinity of a person wearing this device.
Although it constitutes an original way of communicating, this prior art support has the drawback of being relatively unstable: the tube at the end of which the screen is located tends to swing when the wearer moves, which is uncomfortable for that person, dangerous for the public nearby an no less hazardous to the safety of the video hardware.
The document FR 814 487 teaches a communication support analogous to that of WO 03 079 319, i.e. resting on the shoulders of the person by means of straps, and having the same drawback of instability as the support from WO 03 079 319.
To solve this problem of instability, the Japanese company Suntory has placed on the market a competing support in which the bottom portion comprises members that bear on the shoulders, back and chest of the person, these members being rigidly connected together and coupled to the backpack, and the top portion comprises a helmet rigidly connected to said bottom portion.
The helmet is intended to be placed on the head of the wearer and to support the communication means.
Because it bears rigidly on the trunk and on the head of the wearer, this prior art support is very stable.
However, this support has the drawback of immobilizing the head of the wearer relative to his trunk, which constitutes a severe physical constraint for that person and is not very esthetic for the target public.